


In the land of lost souls

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hell Trauma, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, M/M, POV Multiple, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ruler of Hell Sabrina Spellman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: Sabrina Will do everything to take Nick back. But in Hell nothing is as it seems. Lilith and Caliban the new Prince of hell trying to claim the throne.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femme February, Madam Spellman May, Sabrina





	In the land of lost souls

**Author's Note:**

> 'Let me know what you think '

_**Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here**_  
_**From Inferno**_  
_**Dante**_  
  
  


The spellman house was old made of wood its long history begins in the late seventeenth century.  
  
When her first ancestor Evanora Sewall and later, again Spellman was forced to leave Massachusetts and her husband on her fifteenth birthday after her older sister was sentenced to be hanged in the infamous Salem trial. The Greendale was always witch friendly.

Now her youngest descendant was wandering the corridors barefoot, frantically searching for her aunt's book 'The secret of magic by Petronilla de Meath'   
Searching everywhere, even in the dark awful dusty attic that always frightened her so much when she was little and the storm made her seems worse.That proves how much they needed this book.

The mansion was built in the end of the town, the sun never and it was was full of family magic heirlooms some of them not even her aunts know how use them. It was a death trap if you were not careful enough. 

She was about to give up when she remembered the basement and hurried down the stairs after put on her boots.  
Almost open the front door when she heard a singing voice that made her remain a column of salt 

"Cousin. Is everything okay?" Damn it! He was supposed to be with Prudence at the Academy.  
"Yeah...I was just trying to...cook"  
This didn't sound suspicious at all. 'Good job Sabrina, good job' rebuked herself. It seems that worked or he was just busy enough because she did not receive any response after that.  
  
  


  
  
  
  


..............

  
The wind was raging outside while the rain was falling with force hard on the shutters. There was no doubt that the storm would continue all night.   


The moisture has soaked his clothes and made his jacket stick to his body more and more.The leather was old and worn and had lost its shiny fancy brown color.

They bought it with his brother three years ago when they went to town together for Christmas,since their father was not willing to spend a single penny on "unnecessary gifts". Tomy decided to glean from his savings started working straight for two weeks to 'bradys' after his shift in the mines every afternoon.   


It didn't matter that didn't fit and it was destroyed. Because Harvey wasn't a child anymore and his brother wasn't there. When he was lost, every happy memory and his chance to collect more disappeared with him. He was alone and scared. The only things he couldn't be.  
  
But anyway he always failed to meet anyone's expectations.To be a good son to continue the family business, and forget all these 'gibberish' about painting.'These are for the sissies' 

He had to build character to be a 'real man' If he couldn't do it on his own then his father had all the kindness to give him a helping hand.

He clenched hard his teeth in the memory and continue to pack his things his friends would be together preparing for a new exciting adventure in the farthest depths of the earth.

He wasn't sure if it was good sign that he felt excited about something like that, all normal people wouldn't. From the other hand he wasn't normal.He couldn't fit anywhere either in school or within his own family.

Well screw them he had Rosalind his lovely Roz with her radiant grin, Theo with his sarcastic humour and Brina fortunately they continued to be friends he didn't know what he would do if he she disappeared from his life.

The only place he belonged was a small group of completely different people he could call a family.He ran his fingers through his hair smiling at the message on his cell phone screen in half hour then.

..............

"What I mean is that in the beginning when we agreed it seemed something distant and unreal" 

She couldn't move her fingers from the cold the icy air passed through her jacket and the seam of her yellow sweater making her shudder every time.

The light from the lens was not enough for them to see clearly the path. Causing them to stumble on stones and branches

He suddenly stopped looking for the right way to say what he wanted "We thought it would be fun, the opportunity to do something together like before-"

"But now that it has become a reality, it sounds scary," she interrupted.  
"I would say horrible, but I guess scary does too," he said teasingly.   
She laughed half-heartedly, trying to stifle her anxiety for a while.

"I do not think any of us that night thought she would take our consent so seriously. Sometimes it is too much." He continued with a serious and solemn manner.

"Maybe will die tonight Roz honestly none of you see it? That's absurd .Why?" he asked her desperately. 

"It's complicated ... and she needs us," replied angrily.

"And if you find it so absurd, what are you doing here?" She shouted.

"I honestly have no idea," he said, averting his gaze from her face.

"Theo I-" she begun but he prevented her from continuing by shaking his hand in a gesture to stop.

  
The rain was drowning every sound inside her. On this side of the forest the fir trees were denser and taller. the silence became suffocating as did the space around her.Her friend realized the nervousness and shook her shoulder.

They arrived on the glade where they met with the others.Harvey had rought two rifles and an ax.When he saw her he smiled his face brightening "I missed you Rosalind"   
"I missed you too"She kissed him on the cheek softy.

Four children embarking on a new adventure or their condemnation only God knew it. God, how ironic! daughter preacher helps a witch the daughter of satan himself ready to go through the gates of hell for her literally. The idea made her smile a little.

If Mr walker knew this,in his passionate homily about sin after the sermon ... Roz was not sure if she would be here right now. 

There was still some lingering doubts in her mind about the trip.Which she did not share with Harvey as he was so excited and willing to help their common friend. Not that she wasn't. Sabrina made her see again. She could never repay her, she just didn't want to risk her own life and the lives of her friends in vain. Sabrina always gets excited easily.

The line of thoughts interrupted her petite blonde friend who hugged her throwing all her body weight on her.

"What's happening?Are you sure you want to come?" She asked her uncertainty, then Rose moved away from her tight arms and made sure to look her in the eyes asking .  
"Do you love him?" Who did not need clarification.

The blonde did not hesitate at all, answering immediately.  
"of course i love him" as if the possibility that she thought she did not love Nick offended her. "Then i am sure" said smiling reassuringly, she took her hand.

"I know this is supposed to be very   
emotional moment for you, but but it 's freezing and we'm soaked," cried Theo.

"Οk i see your point" 

Sabrina pulled three pairs of shoes out of her bag, a pair of pink sneakers that once must have had glitter stuck on them recognized them by a rather eccentric Advertisement with a horse. a pair of red glossy boots and finally a pair of patent leather shoes with pointed tips. 

Before they can comment "We must wear the shoes of the dead, No living soul is allowed to walk free in hell"  
"That was very reassuring. Thank you Brina!" Harvey scoffed.   
"Are you kidding right?" She didn't answer instead read the spell carefully from the book.

"Rogamus potestatem intrandi in regnum animabus damnatorum et Daemones Daemonibus. Inferis est in oblivione sive Dymantis filiae matris ad flumen carorum et hostibus simul." 

"Offer of blood to the guards to let us pass" explained cutting with a knife at her palm and in a rusty cup passed cutting at everyone's hand. Harvey Flinced hard at the vew of deep red colour.

Suddenly a heavy tall black door with intricate designs appeared on the rocks.

Roz could not recognize any of the carved letters just a phrase which was enough of a warning to those who were naive enough to wish to open it.  
  


' _Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here_ '


End file.
